<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Can Do This by ohmyguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541635">We Can Do This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts'>ohmyguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Birth complications, M/M, Mpreg, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Ignis' insistence, they had decided to have a 'home' birth instead of involving hospitals in the birth of their child. He was confident that they could handle it no matter what happened, but the baby seemed to want to complicate things for them anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Can Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not often ignis is the victim of my whims, but here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“O-okay, stay calm… we can handle this… r-right?” Gladio says, face pale as he looks up from between Ignis’ legs with fear in his eyes.</p><p>“I-it’s not like we- ah! h-have… a choice!” Ignis says with a wince, contractions beating down on him despite him holding back from pushing any further.</p><p>“Y-yeah… I mean… how hard can it be?”</p><p>Even as Gladio says the words he doesn’t believe them for a second. Staring at what could be nothing other than their baby’s bottom presenting first. He doesn’t think for a second delivering a breach baby is going to be easy.</p><p>“Alright… okay, can you move closer to the edge of the bed? I need you to be as close as you can” Gladio asks, moving to help Ignis as he drags himself over until his hips are right against the edge. “Yeah, that’s good, okay… let’s see here…”</p><p>Gladio gets on his knees on the floor between Ignis’ legs and boy, would he rather be doing something else here instead of trying to figure out how they we’re going to deliver a breach baby alone. It had been far too long since they’d had any kind of fun like that, and Gladio suspected it would be much longer still.</p><p>“OK, okay… um” Gladio quickly gets up, rummaging around the small hotel room until he finds something suitable, a small rolled up hand towel would do. “Here, bite on this. This is probably gunna hurt a lot…”</p><p>“…What great confidence you have given me in your ability” Ignis says, taking the offered towel regardless.</p><p>“Just trying to help, okay? You’re the one that insisted we could do this with no hospitals…” Gladio grumbles, still annoyed he wouldn’t just take the risk for the baby’s and his own health.</p><p>“Please… don’t start this now” Ignis groans, and it’s impossible to tell if it’s from a contraction or just frustration at old arguments being brought up again, “Just get this baby o-out of me!”</p><p>“R-right” Gladio nods, kneeling back down in position, “I’m gunna start now…”</p><p>Ignis just nods, holding the towel in his hand still. It’s not until Gladio’s fingers are inside him and he’s tugging on a leg gently to coax it out that he brings the towel to his mouth and bites. It takes more effort than Gladio had thought to get the legs to pull out, all while Ignis quivered in front of him, muscles straining and shaking with the effort it took to not push and to fight through the pain. </p><p>He felt awful making him go through this, but it’s not like there was anything else he could do.</p><p>“O-okay, legs are out… gentle pushes now, just small ones” Gladio coaches, watching as Ignis picks up again, jaw clenching harder on the towel in his mouth as he pushes millimetre by millimetre until most of the baby’s torso is out.</p><p>“That’s good, stop there. I’m gunna move the arms now” Gladio warns, before reaching in again, and it’s so much hard moving the arms than the legs. </p><p>The tiny limbs seemed tucked up high and tight near the baby’s neck, and it almost seemed like it would be impossible for him to reach in there and pull them out without causing one or both of them grievous harm. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt the baby. </p><p>He takes his time, gently working the baby’s limbs to freedom, even as Ignis writhes beneath him. He can tell that he’s begging for him to stop, for the pain to end, even if all he can hear are muffled groans and screams through the towel. He must be in excruciating pain, but finally the arms are free and Ignis flops back limply against the bed, chest heaving in exhaustion.</p><p>“Great work, Ignis. Almost there now, just gotta push the head out, okay?” Gladio says, but there’s no reaction from him other than the rise and fall of his chest. “O-okay, Ignis?”</p><p>It takes a long, terrifying moment, but Ignis lifts his head and stares down at Gladio, pulling the damp cloth from his mouth and tossing it aside. His mouth hangs open in a heavy pant, but he nods anyway.</p><p>In seconds he’s pushing again, and Gladio moves quick to hold the baby’s body and help rotate it as Ignis pushes. </p><p>“Slowly… slowly… That’s it, Iggy… nearly there…” Just as Gladio finishes speaking the head pops out, and Ignis drops back with a huge groan as the baby is lifted out of him. Wails fill the room in seconds as the baby takes it’s first breathes and announces it’s arrival to everyone.</p><p>“You did it! You did it, Iggy! A baby girl, who just had to make her entrance one to remember!” Gladio laughs, cradling his daughter to his chest as she wailed.</p><p>“L-let me see” Ignis says, barely able to lift his head up enough to look at her, and in moments Gladio’s placing her in his arms, letting her rest against his chest.</p><p>“S-she’s beautiful…” Ignis sniffles, quiet tears spilling down his cheeks as he strokes fingers over her small face, “Don’t ever scare me like that again, little lady…”</p><p>“Already telling her off and she’s not even a day old…” Gladio laughs, “That’s my girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>